The Truth is White
by Namine's Dream
Summary: What if you weren't who you thought you were? That is the case for Daisuke Niwa, when one day his whole life is changed forever.
1. Fourteenth Birthday

Chapter One: Fourteenth Birthday

**Daisuke POV**

In all of my life I had never thought something so huge, so important, so_ weird_ could have happened to me. That was, until today

• * ~ * ~ * ~ * •

I had woken up, expecting it to be just a normal day like all the other days in my life.

Boy, was I wrong.

Today was my fourteenth birthday, the day my life would change forever. But, then again, I wasn't expecting what actually happened.

I had looked at my alarm clock, registered that I was going to be late to school, and rushed downstairs to grab my usual piece of toast before sprinting to catch the train. The night before I double checked that my letter to Miss Risa Harada was safely in my schoolbag. Today was the day she would notice me, Daisuke Niwa, not as the clumsy boy I usually was, but for the cool, interesting one I could be.

As I reached the end of the block, I heard my mother yell to me, "I hope everything goes well with her!"

I turned around, surprised, "How did you know about that?"

"I'm your mother, I know everything!"

I sighed and continued on my way. My mother, Emiko Niwa, _did_ seem to know everything. She knew so much, it started to scare me just a little. But today wasn't about being scared. I had to be brave. The bravest I've ever been in my life!(_A/N: Awww.. Daisuke.. you can be adorable sometimes xD_)

I replayed the scenario in my head of how she would receive my letter.

_She would enter the train, looking for a seat. I would offer her the one next to me, then look her in the eyes and say, "Read this later," and hand her the letter._

Yes, it was perfect, foolproof even. Or so I had thought.

I reached the station just in time to catch the train. I boarded, trying to find two open seats. There were plenty in the back, so I sat down. A few minutes had passed and we made the first and only stop. Many adults filed on, then Risa entered. It took me only seconds to realize that she was entirely on the opposite end of the train!

_No! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!_ I thought. My whole plan was ruined. How was I supposed to give her the letter now?

The train had stopped and passengers were leaving. I jumped out onto the platform, and saw Risa nearing the top landing. Running up a few of the stairs to catch up to her, I gathered my courage and said, "Miss Harada!"

She turned slowly, hair flipping from the movement.

_She's so cute!_

That was when I tripped.

I fell forward, thought I caught my balance, fell again, and when I straightened up I somehow managed to have my face inches from Risa's. I blushed, and scrambled down a few steps to get away from her. I was hugging my schoolbag tightly all the while. I had managed to stutter out, "I-I'm sorry Miss Harada!"

She smiled. "It's alright Niwa," she said, continuing up the stairs. I stood there for a while, then remembered I had to get to school. I hurried and caught up to Risa, where we walked in silence for a while. We had reached the fountain near the school building when I said nervously, "M-Miss Harada?"

She had been skipping ahead of me as I said this. Turning, she asked, "Yes Niwa?"

I was holding the letter tightly in my hands.

"W-what do you think of me?"

I don't know what made me say it. It was one of those things that just slipped out. But the question didn't seem to phase her in the least.

She replied with a cheery, "Oh Niwa, this is why I like you so much. You're one of the nicest people I know. You're probably one of the closest friends I have."

_Friends?_

I could feel my soul shatter inside of me. I was only a friend to her, nothing more. I hadn't realized that the letter to Risa had fallen from my hands, and was now in Risa's.

"What's this Niwa?"

The question was so innocent, I had to answer.

"I-It's nothing!"

I snatched the letter from her hands.

"I-I mean, I like the way your name looks when I write it! It-this was practice! Just practice!"

I stuffed the letter in my schoolbag just as Risa's twin sister Riku rode up to us on her bike.

"Hi Niwa! Hey Risa," she said, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" I answered quickly.

"Oh, okay then. We better get going Risa, you know I have early practice!"

I watched the Harada twins hurry in the direction of the school building. I slumped to my knees. _How much worse could my day possibly get?_ I thought.

If only I knew the very real truth to that seemingly rhetorical question.

* * *

**Whew! One chapter down. This does revolve around episode one, so please, if I forgot something or missed anything, please tell me so I can edit it! Oh, and please point out any typos =D Those definitely need to be fixed, yes yes. Please review!**


	2. Let the Moping Begin

**I'm sorry for the long(ish) wait! This chapter ended up being a little longer than I expected, so it took me a while longer to finish. I hope you enjoy it though!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Let the Moping Begin

**Daisuke POV**

I put my head down on my desk. School was over, but I had cleaning duties. I sighed and jumped, startled as Saehara instantly popped in front of my face.

"Daisuke why such a sad face? Did it not go well with Risa?"

"Why does everyone know about that?"

"I'm your best friend, I know everything!"

I had a strange sense of deja vu in that moment. Maybe somehow Saehara was related to my mother. They both seemed to know everything about my life lately, when I had no idea.

He didn't wait for me to reply, but started talking about something happening later.

"Can you start over Saehara? You talk too fast."

I received no angry glare, nor did he sigh in annoyance, Saehara just continued to talk.

"My dad told me something big was going on tonight. Something that hasn't happened in years. I'm going to get the scoop, you gonna come with me?"

I looked at the clock. I had cleaning that needed to get done so I could get home.

"I don't think I can come," I said, racing out of the room while grabbing the key card for the room I was assigned to clean. I could faintly hear Saehara yell after me, "Let me know if you change your mind!"

I was grateful to be rid of Saehara. He was my friend, of course, but one of the most annoying and nosy people around, since he was a reporter and his father was a police officer.

"Sounds like my mother," I mumbled to no one in particular as I slid the key card through the lock.

A red light flashed, access denied.

"Just my luck!"

I slid open the cover for the number pad and quickly typed in the number of the key card I didn't have. In seconds the door was open and I stepped inside. I flicked the lights on and a voice made me jump.

"Hello, Niwa."

I turned to see Satoshi Hiwatari standing in the doorway.

"Hi-Hiwatari! D-did you see that?!"

"See what?"

He smiled mysteriously at me.

"Oh n-nothing. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound as if her hadn't seen me open the lock without the key. (_A/N: More like Daisuke was trying to hide his super special awesome ninja skills... lol._)

"Cleaning duty. Same as you."

He walked past me into the art room. Not knowing exactly what to say to that, I followed Satoshi and started my work. In a matter of minutes we were finished. I checked the clock again. It was after four p.m. I quickly grabbed my schoolbag and hurried out the door when Satoshi asked where I was going in such a hurry.

"Home," I answered, "It's my birthday today."

He smiled that same mysterious smile at me.

"Well happy birthday. I guess I'll see _you_ later."

I don't know what made me notice it, but there seemed to have been a little more emphasis in the word "you" of Satoshi's goodbye. To be completely honest, it made me uneasy, but I gave him a weak smile in return and hurried to my house.

• * ~ * ~ * ~ * •

**Risa POV**

I was following Riku home as she rode her bike beside me. I had pondered about what Daisuke's letter had been all day. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Riku, what do you think it means if a boy has a letter with your name on it?"

I didn't have to look to know that Riku's eyes were sparkling with intrigue.

"Is this about this morning with Daisuke?"

I started to wring my hands nervously. "Yes."

Riku smiled as if she knew something I didn't.

"It has to be a love letter. There's nothing else it could be."

_A love letter?_

"Risa?"

I didn't speak again the entire way home.

• * ~ * ~ * ~ * •

**Daisuke POV**

I had gotten home at exactly 27 seconds after 4:52 p.m. like my mother had told me. I yelled out, "I'm home!" and placed my schoolbag against the wall. When no one answered me, I started to get suspicious. I carefully stepped onto the hallway floor and it fell away under me. I grabbed the edge and pulled myself out of the hole and said, "Must be Tuesday." (_A/N: I don't know... xD Tuesday seemed like a good day for Daisuke to have his Phantom Thief training._) Looking at the floor to see if there were any more traps, I saw the floor sensors and groaned. I had to be fast, super fast! Like a ninja.

Jumping as far and high as I could without hitting the walls or ceiling, I didn't manage to get past the floor sensors. Holes appeared in the walls, where poles with pointed tips shot out to try and skewer me. I wove through them, but when I looked down at the new hallway floor I was totally caught off guard.

My mom had put a banana peel on the floor.

Like, for serious, a banana peel! I mean, who DOES that?

I slipped, and when I picked myself up, another banana peel was on the floor a few feet in front of me. Sensing no more traps except for the banana, I walked around it while giving it a weird look. After successfully avoiding the last banana peel, (_A/N: Hehehehe xD I make that sound like it's a challenge for him._) I was standing in front of the living room door. Above it, there was a sign that said "Welcome Home!" in big bold letters, and a small tacky yellow arrow pointing to the doorknob. I reached for the doorknob, but pulled away fast once I felt the electricity coursing through the metal.

I stepped away, thinking through the problem. I was staring at the yellow arrow when it clicked. I lifted the arrow off the sign and found a switch. (_A/N: Or was it the key to the door?_) I flicked it off, and opened the foor where I was ambushed into a huge hug by my mother.

"I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!" She cooed in my ear.

"Thanks mom," I sighed.

She let go and held me at arms length to get a good look at the sad expression displayed across my face. I shrugged her hands off my shoulders and made my way up the stairs to my room. I heard my grandfather, Daiki, call after me, "She rejected you then?"

I sighed and called back, "Yes."

The slam of my door told them now was not the time to talk about it. The last rays of sun shone through my window onto the painting I knew I had covered before leaving the house.

It was a portrait of Risa Harada, every stroke painted with care. The end result was so similar to the real Risa it scared me just looking at it. That was when my heart started to beat faster, and I felt hot. My forehead was burning up, and I fell onto my couch. The area of my back where my shoulder blades were started to itch. The heat kept building and eventually I had fallen unconscious.

What was happening to me?

* * *

**Alright! Two down. Sorry for all the random AN's if those bother you D=CLIFFY! I'm sorry! Lol. Not a terrible one, seeming as anyone who has seen D.N. Angel knows what happens next... or do you? DUN DUN DUUUN! xD Okay I'm going to stop being the weird, random spontaneous person I know I am and get done with this... ending... thing. Please! Point out any typos that you find! And maybe review perchance? ^^**


	3. First Change

**Oh gosh, I can't believe I haven't updated Dx I'm soooo sorry! School is almost over, then I'll have more time to update. But for now, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three: First Change

**Daisuke POV**

My head jolted back, a shocking, excrutiating pain brought me back to consciousness. My hands held my head, trying to stop the pounding that kept me from thinking clearly. A scream cut through my lungs; the pain building to a height that seemed completely and inhumanely impossible. A cold sweat broke out on my head, but to no avail, the coldness didn't help lessen the pain. I fell to the floor, the pain making me writhe and contort. My hands still grasped my head, and I felt my hair shoot past my fingers.

I knotted my hands into my hair, pulling locks and locks out, attempting to lessen any of the pain holding me. Yet still the pain built. What was this madness?

Then, something inside me broke. I heard a loud, harsh tearing sound, and immediately all the pain was centered at my shoulder blades. Something shot out of my shoulders, and my screams turned to shrieks of agony. My back arched, and I felt myself list off the floor slightly. And as quickly as the pain had come on, it disappeared in an instant. I fell to the floor, and bracing myself for the hard impact I was suspecting, I landed on something soft and fluffy. I opened my eyes and saw I was sitting in a pile of feathers. Feathers the color of an angel's: white.

**Satoshi POV**

"No.. No.. _NOOO_!"

My hands grasped my head, attempting to stop the pounding. I knew this was going to happen to me, but I didn't want this. But coming from the family I'm from, it was destined. The process only took a couple seconds, but every time I changed it felt like years. Years of pain, agony, and suffering. Then it was done. The long hair that covered my face was a deep purple; the strong wings on my back were covered in black feathers, the color of a raven's. I didn't need my glasses anymore, so I set them on the table next to me. Every other time I changed, it was induced by my father. The pain was the same, but I had blacked out for periods of time. This time was different.

It had to be Daisuke.

Daisuke said it was his birthday today. His fourteenth? It had to be. This change was induced by Daisuke, he changed for the first time just minutes ago.

_Daisuke? Daisuke as in, a Niwa?_

A voice in my head. Great.

_Yes,_ I answered. _Daisuke Niwa._

_Then you must be a Hikari. You are my "tamer". I'm the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy. And you are?_

_Satoshi Hiwatari. My real last name is Hikari, yes. But I thought that the legends say the Phantom Thief DNA was supposed to be inside all the Niwa males. Why are you inside me instead?_

The voice inside my head laughed. _Because not all the legends are true, my friend. This generation, you see, if very different from your ancestors. This time, instead of just stealing artworks of magical power, you and Daisuke Niwa have a greater importance._

I groaned. This didn't sound as exciting as Dark made it seem.

_Don't be sad, my friend. Your work starts soon. We have an artwork to steal before the Niwa's obtain it. Ready?_

I was hardly ready, but my muscles weren't my own anymore. My wings started beating, and out the window Dark flew me.

**Daisuke POV**

The white feathers that surrounded me looked like a nest. I stood up, and feathers fell from my body; my golden hair framed my face.

_Golden?_

Mom had told me the Niwa males had the DNA of Phantom Thief Dark, who sported purple hair and eyes. So why was this new hair of mine golden?

_Because I'm not Dark._

The voice in my head came out of nowhere. It shocked me, the voice sounded slightly angry, like it held a grudge.

_Then who are you? _I asked.

_I am the one who the legends call Krad, Dark's other half._

When the voice - Krad - spoke Dark's name, his voice dripped with venom, a deep hate from long ago.

_Dark's other half? Mom never mentioned Dark having another half._

_That's because I'm part of the Hikari family lineage. Yet I'm somehow stuck in a Niwa's body... how pathetic._

I huffed silently. He felt pathetic being inside me? Well I was just going to have to show him.

My head jerked suddenly to my window.

_He's moving._

As I was careening towards the window, I realized that I had no control over my body. Krad - who was possessing my body - jumped out the window and started flying me to who knows where.

* * *

**Ooooo now hows that for a twist? Daisuke x Krad and Satoshi x Dark =P In my notebook Dark's speaking is in blue pen and Krad's is in red.. but I can't change colors on here so I hope you know who's who! Again, please point out any typos and please please PLEASE review! 8D**


	4. First Theft

**OHGOSH I am so sorry ;w; This is like, really late D: But I finished it last night w I couldn't think of how I wanted the encounter to be like.. so I just waited. And I obviously waited too long D: Please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter Four: First Theft

**Risa POV**

I sat on my bed, arms wrapped around my knees, eyes staring at the TV. I was watching the news, because there was nothing better to watch. But once I heard the reporter say Phantom Thief Dark, I couldn't be torn away from the screen. Everyone in town knew the legends about the Phantom Thief. It had been 40 years since he was last seen, so this was a big event.

I was so focused, I didn't hear Riku enter the room until she said to me, "Risa, I'm going to take a bath first." When I didn't answer, she left without another word.

"The Phantom Thief seems to be taunting the police! How will they react?" the reporter said.

The camera then zoomed up to show the Phantom Thief's face. The reporter gasped.

"It's been at least forty years, but the Phantom Thief can't be more than eighteen years old!" the reporter and others gasped again.

"The Phantom Thief has made his move, the police are storming the building now!"

If anyone had asked me, I would have told them right then and there that I think I was in love with Phantom Dark.

• * ~ * ~ * ~ * •

**Satoshi POV**

_Where are you taking me? What's going on? _I asked Dark.

_Oh, you'll see. Just your average everyday theft is all._

I could feel myself grin. _No, not me. Dark..._

_Ha, the police are actually going to try to stop me. I'd like to see them TRY!_

On "try", Dark dove down, and somehow managed to get inside the building without breaking any windows at all. That was when I remembered.

_My father.. he's the head of the police. He's expecting me to help out, but.._

_But what kiddo?_

Dark was more observant than I thought.

_Well, just that I kind of can't since I'm stuck with you._

Dark didn't answer. He was too busy eying a statue of a maiden. The Sacred Maiden was it?

_But father doesn't know I turn into Dark Mousy. He always left the room after I changed.. I'm not safe if the police attack.._

_You think I'm going to let some simple police lay a hand on me or my tamer? Not a chance._

The last part was all Dark had picked up.

_Good,_ I thought_. Better that Dark doesn't realize what father would do if he knew I wasn't Krad. Speaking of.._

I heard wings ruffle behind me. Dark turned around and saw that it was most definitely Krad.

"Why hello there, my other self."

• * ~ * ~ * ~ * •

**Daisuke POV**

_Where are you taking me? Answer me Krad!_ I shouted, trying to get some answers out of him.

_I'm taking you to that thief, Dark. He's trying to steal the Sacred Maiden statue. Undoubtably that is the art form your mother asked you to retrieve?_

_I, yes. It is. _Krad seemed to know a lot about the situation. More than I did, at least. _But won't they be suspicious if I come back looking like you instead of Dark?_

_Then we will just have to make sure no one sees me. Foolish human.. doesn't think anything through.._

_Foolish human he says. Well I'll just have to prove him wrong! _I said to myself.

He -I mean WE- flew over crowds of people and cars with flashing lights; the police cars.

_This is the place!_ I said excitedly to Krad. I felt his glare; I knew he wasn't impressed by my very obvious statement. I saw some policemen arguing; they wouldn't notice us then.

Krad slipped into the building, as silent as a hunter stalking its prey.

_There he is. Our quarry._

I felt Krad fold his -our- wings back inside his shoulder blades. The figure standing at the glass case turned to us, Dark.

"Why hello there, my other self."

• * ~ * ~ * ~ * •

**Satoshi POV**

Krad didn't move towards us. Dark just stared at him, with a slight grin of smugness on his face. Then I remembered that under all of those golden locks was _Niwa._

_I didn't lie about seeing you later. I just thought it would be the other way around._

Then Krad spoke, "What have you done Mousy? Why am I stuck inside this Niwa trash?"

I could almost picture Niwa denying Krad's claim. "I want my originally promised tamer back. Give me back Master Satoshi!"

Dark literally "tsk"ed Krad. "No can do Krad. I wasn't the one who orchestrated this twist."

• * ~ * ~ * ~ * •

**Daisuke POV**

_So he thought I was trash huh? Well I'm not a big fan of you either!_

"No can do Krad. I wasn't the one who orchestrated this twist."

I could feel Krad was on the brink of letting his anger take control. But that was also when he was at his most vunerable. I took over.

"Look, Dark," I said, and I knew that he knew it wasn't Krad, "We'll leave -I can make Krad leave- just give us the Sacred Maiden. Please." It wasn't like me to beg, but I thought it would help in this situation.

• * ~ * ~ * ~ * •

**Satoshi POV**

_Niwa begging? Niwa wasn't the type of person to-_

Dark cut my thought short. "Hmm.. fine. You can have it, little Niwa. I had no real use for it in the first place."

Out of his thief costume -I couldn't help but think of his outfit otherwise- Dark revealed the statue. He lightly tossed it to the Niwa-Krad, who I hoped was still Niwa.

It was. "Thank you, Dark," Niwa said.

Dark and I shrugged. "No big deal." Dark then decided it was time to leave. Unfurling his wings, they looked as black as... well, as black as the blackest thing someone could think of. As we reached the window that we entered from, I looked back at the Niwa-Krad. It still had a calm expression; still Niwa. Then a thought crossed my mind. A terrifying one.

_I never want to see the actual Krad with an expression like that._

I tried to push the thought away by listening to the rhythmic beating of Dark's wings, but I soon found that there wasn't anything that could save me from my own mind.

* * *

**I really hope you can tell who is who with all the italics D: In my notebook I used different colored pens to tell whether Dark is talking, or Krad. But since I can't change any colors on here.. D: Lots of switching POVs huh? I wanted to capture every angle of the situation, so it was a little needed. Please review and point out any typos~! (I know there's some words I misspelled, but I don't know how to spell them correctly D:)**


End file.
